lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bound Forever
Thomas opened the door, turned on the light, and walked down to the basement. His bat held it up and kicked the second door to the basement open. He got his phone out of his pocket, turned the flashlight on, and screamed. His parents, dead. They had been missing the few days the monster entered the town. The last thing they said to him before going to the basement was, “Don’t fuck anything up.” And he listened. Everything was fine for two weeks. He then noticed what they found. A tunnel, not long, but long enough to be exhausting. He decided to traverse through it. When he reached the end, he saw, nothing. ''' '''It was an empty room. With one single chair. Thomas walked to the chair, and sat down. Then, spikes came out of the walls around him, straps wrapped around his hands and legs. With the spikes getting closer, he realized his fate. He closed his eyes and prayed to God. He then woke up. In the hospital. Cuts all over his body, and his face. The nurse walked over and said, “Are you alright, sir?” He responded, “Yes, I’m alright. Why am I he-” The nurse cut him off and said, “You can never escape. You are bound to this world.” Her voice getting more and more distorted and deep. “You are going to die… You are bound to hell…” He woke up, in a dark red room, with one clock. Counting down from one hundred. It finally reached one, and a demon cam from a door, and let him through the door. A world, full of demons, lava and fire. And one man, a huge man, almost a giant, sitting in a chair his size, and he looked at Thomas and said, “Awake my child…” Thomas woke up. And was covered in blood. And his parents were right next to him, dead. He lay there crying when police showed up. They saw him with blood all over his body, and his parents dead. They raised their guns and shot. There was a tall, black and distorted figure standing above him. It looked down at Thomas and disappeared. Thomas was driven down to the police station. He recounted everything, the demons, Satan, hell, everything. ''' '''Then the doctor looks at him and says, “Do you remember anything else, like, strange example, uh, ‘You are bound forever’?” Thomas responded, “Wait, what?” The doctor’s voice got deeper and deeper as he said, “you are bound to this world…” Thomas was shocked. He woke up once more, back in the room he entered, the spikes were gone, the straps as well. But a tall, black distorted figure said to him, “you can’t escape…” He was soon devoured by the monster. His parents were standing next to the monster, and they were also eaten. The monster then opened a portal to hell where it grew wings, flew in and let all of hell onto the earth. Every human on earth was eaten and murdered. The entire earth was set on fire, as hell ruled all. Everything died. Thomas was bound to hell from the beginning. This was his fate. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Im died Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT